Mirrored Sky
by karlena
Summary: Suspicious Gokudera. OOC Tsuna. And Hibari in the middle. The action happens in the Ten Years Later” ark.


**Title:**** Mirrored Sky**

**Author:** Fireangel18/karlena/eye-in-the-shadow

**Fandom: **KHR (Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn)

**Rating: ****T**

**Disclaimer:** Every character mentioned in this story, in or out of his/hers character, belongs to their creator – Amano Akira. The plot belongs to the Author.

**Warning: **Cursing, such as shit, f-ck. Some hints to my fave pairing. XD OOC Tsuna

**Word count:** 2,182 not so many...

**Summary: **Suspicious Gokudera. OOC Tsuna. And Hibari in the middle. The action happens in the „Ten Years Later" ark.

**Spoilers: **for those who haven't seen the „Ten Years Later" ark – but they're minor ones.

++.++.++

„speech"

'_thoughts'_

// „speech" // – background

||| _'thoughts'_ ||| – everyone's thoughts (yes, I have something like that)

++.++.++.

**Authors Note:**

This all started as a wild idea, early (yerrait) in the morning (just like every other fic), while I was lying around in my bed (it's summer and I'm allowed). I still can't believe I made it into a fic. It's kinda like a drabble... I might, _might_ re-write it or make it ...

Dedicated to my new passion – mafia (KHR).

Inspired from this picture: http:/ /media. /image/tsunayoshi /aaara_19/Reborn/ ?o=17

So here it goes.

* * *

..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--..

„Tenth... Tenth... Wake up, Boss... Tenth..." silver haired Italian lightly shook sleeping boy's shoulder. „The breakfast is ready, Boss... Ten-"

Suddenly the boy jolted up, almost knocking his Storm Guardian off his bed.

„T-Tenth-" Gokudera was about to catch his breath but froze when a cold blade touched his neck. Italian's eyes widened. „T-Te-"

„What do you want?! Answer me!!"

„Te-Tenth..."

„Leave me alone, you worthless scum!"

„Tenth..." Gokudera paled. „If there's something wrong or-"

„Shut up!!!" Tsuna kicked Gokudera off his bed.

Storm Guardian landed painfully on his back. As Tsuna went back to sleep, the Italian dragged himself out of their room.

When he walked into the kitchen, Yamamoto asked him why Gokudera has such a long face and when Tsuna is going to come.

„T-Tenth is not feeling too well." Gokudera looked away when he sat down. „I think he'll join us later sometime."

„Should I go and visit him?" Haru asked.

„No!" Italian shouted and jumped up.

Awkward moment of silence was prolonged with everyone's eyes focused on the Storm Guardian.

„Tenth isn't feeling well... The best we can do is not to disturb him." blushing he sat down and continued his meal.

Ryouhei, Bianchi and Lal exchanged looks. Something was going on.

„Don't forget to remind him that we'll have a meeting with Varia, before noon, Gokudera." Sun Guardian said as he left the table.

Gokudera frowned. Hopefully, Boss will be in a brighter mood by then. He just needed to remind Tenth about the meeting, despite the fact where his precious Boss stated that he does not want to be bothered, quite clearly.

„I wonder what kind of training he went through with Hi-... Hibari."

The plan following this thought was simple – barge in, find the villain and make him talk. And Gokudera knew where to find the man at this hour, so he marched all the way to Hibari's door. Letting out a small sigh, he threw open the door.

„Hibari!! What in the he-" he stopped when he met Hibari's firm (and murderous) glare.

„Gokudera Hayato. Who has given you the right to barge in my private apartments? You know that I'll bite you to death."

„What have you been doing to Tenth?! I demand your answers!"

„What are you – stupid?"

Gokudera clenched his teeth – the temptation to blow Hibari into pieces was greater then ever.

„We've been training."

„I demand to know what kind of training, because I'm Tenth's right-hand man!!" Suddenly Gokudera found himself against a wall, Hibari standing dangerously close.

„His right-hand man?! Don't make such a joke!" Hibari was somehow enjoying Gokudera's angered look. „If you were a _real_ Tsunayoshi's right-hand man, you'd know, you'd understand him. It seems that you don't." Storm Guardian loathed how the man looked down at him – as if he was something of unpleasant view or scent. But the look changed in an instant with next words Cloud Guardian said. „Unlike me. I've been around the Vongola for far more than you will ever. He's the Sky, it wouldn't exist, if there weren't any clouds, don't forget it." Hibari pushed the young Storm Guardian out.

Gokudera head back to the base, thinking. Well, Hibari _was_ right. He was ten years older than the Italian, so he had more time to spend with Tenth. And even now, he was hogging all Tenth's time.

„It's like he can't get enough." Italian stopped in mid-step. _'Can't get enough... Can't get enough... of Tenth...' _his eyes went wide when thoughts aligned like that. „Don't tell me... that bastard... has been harassing Tenth?!" _'Why? Why hadn't I seen it earlier?! Hibari was right after all... If I'd been a real...'_ „Hibari... I'm gonna tear his guts out, if this is true!" with all his temper riled up, he ran to the room he and Tsuna shared. He prepared himself mentally, because of this very delicate matter and pushed the opening button. „Te-Tenth? Are you al-" he stopped because the room was empty. '_Where did he go?'_

„Heeey! Gokudera!" a familiar voice shouted „So there you are. Tsuna wants to hold that meeting right now."

„What are you talking about, baseball-nut? " Things were just too off today. „The meeting with Varia is not to be held for more than two hours!"

„I know, Tsuna said something and now we're waiting for you and Hibari-san to come." Yamamoto said.

„Oi..." Gokudera asked when they were on the way „When Tenth spoke... wasn't something off?"

„Hmm... Perhaps. I think that he might be little sleepy." Rain Guardian beamed his ever-innocent smile.

'_Wasn't helpful at all...'_

When they seated, the Cloud Guardian came into the Communication room and took his place by the wall.

„All's set, Tenth!" Giannini said.

„VOIIII!!! What the hell?!" Squalo yelled.

„Lussuria hasn't put his make-up on yet, Sawada-sa~an." the man with sunglasses cooed.

„Shut up."

„EEE?!! What did you say there, little Vongola brat?!" Yes, Squalo was getting pissed.

„I said: shut up, you shark faced shit." Tsuna said it calmly.

A moment of silence followed on both sides – Japan and Italy.

„Why you-!!!" Belphegor and Lussuria held back the great Varia swordsman. Even Reborn was surprised.

„You are not to question my decisions, shit. Shut up and listen." young Vongola continued in the same way as before, shocking everybody around him.

„T-Tenth..." „Tsuna..."

„What is wrong with you, Sawada?!" Lal Mirch shouted at the boy.

„Shut up, woman, and sit down."

Shocking it was but it was also something very familiar.

„I wanted this meeting to be held right now, cause I wouldn't take your stupid ranting later."

„Why-"

„_Don't_ interrupt me, shit." Tsuna looked up in the camera.

'_Th-Those eyes... No mistaking it... They're our Boss's eyes...'_ Squalo was confused and enraged. „How dare you try to act like our Boss?! That is below even low!!"

„Acting?" Vongola Tenth questioned „Acting?? I do no act, you shit!!"

„T-Tenth-"

„Don't!" Tsuna gave him a deadly look.

„He's not acting, Squalo." a calm voice from behind said. „And he's not doing against his will, either."

„Hibari!! I knew you were up to something!" Gokudera jumped to his feet.

Cloud Guardian smirked. //„Didn't I tell you?"//

„Tell what you wanted, shit, and then get out of my sight." Tsuna ignored his Guardians' quarrel.

„My, my, Sawada-san, we just wanted to arranged the exact time of our world-wide attack. It's important you know." Lussuria said.

„And? When do you plan it?"

// „Everyone, just calm down, okay?" // Yamamoto's voice was heard in the background.

The look in Tsuna's eyes showed great irritation and something he never had – killing intent.

// „Hibari-! Calm down!" // Ryouhei called as he tried to hold back the man.

// „Let me go!! Let go!!" // Gokudera struggled to free himself from Yamamoto's grasp.

„SHUT the fuck UP!!!" Vongola yelled, vein throbbing his forehead.

All four Guardians looked at him, frozen in action.

„All I want is to know the goddamn time, you scum! And you – go yellin' somewhere else!"

„Sawada-san?" Lussuria whispered.

„What?!" the boy spat.

„In the morning, two day from now, at 3 A.M. your time. See – " And then transmission ended. It appeared that Squalo got his hands on the control panel.

– Italy –

„What the hell's your problem, trash?!!" Xanxus tore open the door. „It's night-time! I'll kill you if you make a sound again!!!!"

„Got it, Boss!"

„Shut up!" Xanxus stomped away.

„Damn that Vongola brat!!" Squalo cursed.

– Japan –

„Tenth... Did.. Did Hibari do something not good to you? Err, I-I mean, something he should not?"

Everyone looked at Gokudera dumbfounded. ||| _'S-Something not good... Something he should not... What the hell's going on here?!?!'_ |||

The silence was broken by Hibari's laughter. „Did the dynamite blew out your brain, stupid moron?"

„But you did something to Tenth, him to act this was, I _know_ it!!" Storm Guardian didn't back down.

„Acting? The next man to say that word is dead." Tsunayoshi said it and walked out of the Communication room.

A dangerous glint appeared in Cloud Guardian's eyes. „Don't worry. It will pass." he turned to leave.

„What will, Hibari?" it was Reborn's turn to speak.

„Nothing really. Just wanted to see what happens." the addressed man answered casually.

„What did you do to Tenth?!" Gokudera was ready to jump at the man anytime.

„Hibari..." Ryouhei started.

„It will go away. These are just the results."

„Results of what?!" and again, Yamamoto held back the short tempered Italian.

„Are those results of a special bullet?" Reborn asked.

Hibari looked at the baby with approval and smirked.

„How dare you?! How could you shoot Tenth?!"

„Hibari, did you knew he will turn out like this?" Ryouhei was no longer on Hibari's side.

„No, I was asked to test it. It was 50/50, if it was successful, like planned."

Ryouhei threw a punch at his fellow Guardian. „Those other 50 could mean Sawada's death!!"

Hibari laughed, just after dodging the boxer's punch. „Could I add that I was paid?"

Lal Mirch was shocked „Your own Boss... You say, you were _paid_ to _test_ a bullet on him?..."

„I will never consider this boy as my Boss. I have no intention of serving such a herbivore."

„What exactly were the effects you were supposed to see?" Reborn, it seemed, didn't worry too much for his student's safety.

„Complete change of personality."

„Come to think of it, Squalo did say that Tsuna acted just like Xanxus."

Could Guardian walked out, saying that he will report the success of this „Xanxus-like" bullet.

And then, things suddenly became quiet. After Hibari left, Reborn said that it was Yamamoto's time to train and both left the room.

Then, Lal told, she'd keep an eye on Tsuna's training, if he will be in the mood for it.

Everyone dispersed and Gokudera was the only one remaining in Communication room.

How dared Hibari raise a gun at Tenth! That was unforgivable. When will the effects disappear? When? When will Tenth be himself again? Why wasn't he, Gokudera, Tenth's right-hand man able to protect him?

„Hayato, you're got your training to complete." Bianchi walked in and interrupted the train of his thoughts. „Sawada's going to be alright. You must complete you Sistema C.A.I. the sooner, the better. Let's go."

„Tch."

She was right – the Sistema C.A.I. had to be completed before they set out for Melone base.

..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--..

Gokudera came to dinner pretty much exhausted and depressed. While training it was hard to focus on anything else than his Boss. And there he sat. Tsuna was already eating, when his Guardian sat beside him.

„Good appetite, Boss."

„A-Ah."

So he was still under the effect of that bullet.

Everyone ate in silence. Lambo and I-pin were nowhere to be seen. Even Kyoko and Haru didn't talk. Apparently, they had been told something.

After the dinner Tsuna left and head for meeting room. Even though it hurt, everyone, especially Gokudera, didn't bother with the boy and waited for bullet's effects to run out.

..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--..

„It should be here somewhere..." young Vongola searched the cupboards. „Aaahh... At least, something other than shit."

He took a bottle and set down on the couch. He hadn't drank wine (or any alcohol) before but today it seemed like an every-day thing to do.

The red liquid filled the glass slowly. Sawada Tsunayoshi enjoyed the bittersweet scent and let the wine warm him. It felt so warm and the exquisite taste... It could be shameful not to empty the bottle.

Vongola closed his eyes and let his head rest on the soft couch.

..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--.. ..--++-.-++--..

It was like in a fog but the feeling that warm and strong hands were touching him, even lifting him up in the air, was as real as it could get.

When Tsuna peeked through his half-lid eyes and some senses come back to him, he saw that he was moving. Someone was carrying him, just who?

„H-Hibari-san?! What are you-"

„You'd catch a cold if you slept there, Tsunayoshi." the man answered.

„Where are you-"

„To your room. Where else?"

„I can go myself-"

„It'll be faster."

When Hibari entered the room Tsuna shared with Gokudera, the Italian opened his tired eyes and saw the Cloud Guardian carrying his Boss on his hands.

'_The hell?!'_ he was about to get up and kill the man but remember of Tenth.

Hibari laid the boy down in his bed (A/N: errm from this point, we could start _another_ story. o_,o) and then left.

„Good night, Hibari-san." Tsuna whispered, careful not to wake the boy below.

Yes, this was the Tsuna Gokudera was used to. It was his Tenth again. So happy that Boss got back to normal, he dismissed Hibari killing plans.

For this night.

Maybe tomorrow...

* * *

At least, I tried something new - KHR characters are still kinda rough and not so... rumpled (??). And this might be as well as a relaxation from my Naruto fics and life. XD so that's why it's something like this - you get a feeling that there should be _something _more (actually, a lot.) but I didn't want to do something deep and full of tension and yaoi and angst, perhaps (well, the other reason is SDC 4th chapter - it's a big one, in lenght.)

...

When writing the part where Hibari „_confessed_" it was like, he was doing it on purpose. just to see their reactions..uhh.. yes (a bit???) OOC Hibari - well, I had imagined that he will be less OOC, but this is okay. for now.

I can't say that I don't have any plans for the future in KHR fandom (muhahahahaa!!)

See ya!!!


End file.
